


RocketFiction: Rocket's Monster Fantasy

by Rocket_Nebula_Shootingstar



Series: RocketFiction: Rocket's Monster Fantasy [1]
Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: James - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sullivan - Freeform, Sully - Freeform, Wizawski, mike - Freeform, p.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_Nebula_Shootingstar/pseuds/Rocket_Nebula_Shootingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket and Tronamie are but fucking into tomarrow when all of a sudden they are interrupted by the creek of their bedroom closet door opening. A small, round, green monster wkth one eye has entered their bed room. But it'd ok, he didn't interrupted anything, in fact, he's invited to join in on the activities. They have a threesome but is that really all they are going to have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	RocketFiction: Rocket's Monster Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings life forms of all colors! I am your worst nightmare if you have a boyfriend. No I'm joking, tee he. This is my fist EVER fan fiction which I like to call any fan fiction I write RocketFiction. I am actually writing a whole stkry of Mike and Sully with a little of Randall and Johnny on the side but that is not this story. No this is just something I wrote with what ever came to mind using characters of my own that I created. Rocket and Tronamie come from my own Story that hopefully I will get published one day and might just end up here on this site as a fan fiction. ;) Anyways I want to finish writing my whole fan fiction or as I said earlier, RocketFiction, of Mike and Sully before I post any of it. IT will be posted to my Tumbler with Pictures I draw my self exclusive to the chapter itself, as well to this Site and fanfiction.net and gaydemon.com. Although I'm not so sure Gaydemon.com does fan fictons, the turms where not there to click on at the writing page but I'll look for them either way. But as I was saying I got board of not having anything I found interesting on the internet of Mike and Sully fan fictions and mines not finished yet so I pritty much wipped this one up and just went with the flow with this one here and put what came to mind on how this could co-exist with the actual film Monsters University, of course once all my characters meet the story line is changed. But not completely. Although I made it out to be extremely erotic which goes against everything Disnified, so that part is a major change of its own. But other than that it stil carries the same plot of the original movie, just Rocketfied.

One night in Teccatron at the Galaxy family home Rocket was having fantastic butt sex with his husband Tronamie. "Oh! Yeah! Come on Trony, just like that! Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Harder! Ooh! Harder, harder, harder! Oh Yeah! Uh! Ooh!" "Oh yeah! Yeah! Yeah! YEAH! Oh, oh, OH!" Tronamie was so far up Rocket's ass and going so fast it was insane. Rocket built up a sweat, rolling drops from his nose to his lips, from there to his nipples to his side right down into his but crack where his huge harry hubby was shoving his big cock. The sweat was intense on Tronamie too; it was all in his lovely brown and purple spotted hair/furr. His chest was glistening with the stuff. His back too all the way down to his own but cheeks and crack. Not to mention his tail was drenched. Tronamie, biting his lips, showing his monstrous, human sized saber teeth, let out a moan of pleasure. "Ow-oooooo!" Tronamie said playfully bringing a lustful yet playful smile to Rocket’s face. The two always had playful fun, even during intercourse... sexual intercourse that is. Tronamie leaned in, kissing Rocket vigorously into the mouth. His tongue plunging in and meeting Rocket's. They started to moan in great enjoyment and in harmony to each other. As their make out escalated to slobbering in each other’s and on each other’s mouths it seemed that they could never be parted until... *Creek* "Wha- Uh... What the banishment?..." Rocket and Tronamie snap out of their entrance of their lustful venchers into each other to look to their bedroom closet door. A pawn their gaze they find a round, little, one-eyed, lime green ball with limbs and a huge mouth to boot. "He-hello there little green one." Rocket says after he realizes that they all froze for a moment and that time did not stop. "The little green thing quickly snapped out of his embarrassed/puzzled/slightly aroused state and transferred into a more stunned and shocked state still lingering on the slight arousement he felt as he replied. "Wh- w-, wha, w-well I was just... um..." "Wanna come in here where its snugly and warm?" Rocket told him in a friendly, lovingly way while sounding just too cute. The little green monster clenched his arm and started to rub it as a flustered blush started to form wildly on his face. "What?!! I-I-I d-d-dunno?... I-um... *tee he* I don't know... Maybe..." "Come on over here cuttie thang! Let us give you some love!" Rocket said this so seductively the small round monster could barely remember why he came there in the first place and soon forgot as his mind flooded with fantastic sexual fantasies of making love to these two incredibly attractive creatures luring him into their sex trap. "Oh-oh-okay" The little green round thing said as he lifted out his scrawny little arms approaching the fabulous bed filed with century’s worth of oozy jiz after closing the door behind him. Rocket and Tronamie holding out their arms in welcoming awaiting embrace, Tronamie's sweat filled fuzzy armpits fully exposed. The round little monster hopped onto the bed and into their arms for a loving embrace. "So hey there you. You little cute thing you. You got a name green thing?" Rocket said. "Mike, Mike Wazawski." The little green monster spoke. "Well Mike, are you ready for the time of your life?" Mike became speechless and could only respond with a slow nod. "Well then Mike, prepare yourself for non-stop, all night but fucking sex. Watch out everyone, it’s about to get a whole lot steamier in here!" Rocket grabbed hold of Mike shoving his dick into his mouth making him swallow hard and instantly slobber all over while Tronamie griped tight and started thrusting his large trunk of a cock into Mike's ass pumping off slow then gradually picking up the pace converting to rapidly ram him. They all moaned deep and heavily now. Tronamie again leaned down over to kiss Rocket, making a meaty sandwich causing intense heat between the three bodies. Rocket started to hump upwards into Mike's mouth now while Tronamie still kept the same pace causing the bed to tumble and shudder even harder and louder than before. Their pace increased even more, going faster and faster. Cum was surely on its way. "Uh! Faster! Faster!" Said Rocket. "Oh yes! Uh, uh, uh! Yeeeaassss! Oh yeah!" Came from Tronamie. "Mmm! Mmm!" Mussed Mike. Mike hurriedly grabbed his pennies and started to stroke it wildly as he could feel the cum starting to flood his tubes. Mike broke off the sucking to be turned around by Tronamie who now was being seeded by Rocket. "Umf, uuummff! Uuuuumf! Oh, oh, oh! I'm gunna come! I'm gunna come! Ooh!" Mike screamed out in great pleasure. He came and he squirted big exactly when the door was opened again by a rather large monster covered in bright blue furr with purple poka-dots. The cum squirted right into the monster's face. Mike looked embarrassedly stunned then suddenly gasped. "Sully?!" *DUN, DUN, DUN* TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers of all ages! Hope you enjoyed my Sex tape in words, I sure did! Oh get your mind out of tjat gutter todd! Sorry, he's kinda mentally impaired or something of that matter. I hope you look forwards to my future writings. Thank you so much for reading! Stay sexy darlings! *mwa* XD ♥♡<3


End file.
